Comment éviter une catastrophe
by Chizuru Mikazuki
Summary: Sasuke fait une gâterie à son Hokage qui a fait un mauvais rêve. IMPORTANT : CECI EST LA SUITE DE LA FIC Un rêve ou la réalité?. C'est pour ceux qui veulent comprendre le petit détail. (Soyez indulgent. c'est mon premier lemon) Pour le Sasunary day


Couple : Sasunaru

Auteur : Moua

Disclamer : Malheureusement, ils appartiennent à Masashi-sama

Résumé : Sasuke fait une gâterie à son Hokage qui a fait un mauvais rêve. IMPORTANT : CECI EST LA SUITE DE LA FIC Un rêve ou la réalité?. C'est pour ceux qui veulent comprendre le petit détail.

Note : Je rassure les lecteurs de la fic les conséquences d'une désertion. La fin s'en vient. J

Maintenant que tout les points sur les i sont mis, commençons cette nouvelle histoire.

Sasuke venait de laisser son idiot d'amant qui avait fait un mauvais rêve quelques heures plus tôt. Il avait usé de sa ruse habituelle pour ne pas que Naruto se pose trop de question à savoir, pourquoi il n'allait pas travailler aujourd'hui et pourquoi Sakura avait accepté de leur donner trois jours de congé.

Sasuke alla dans la cuisine et commença la préparation du diner, puisque l'heure était déjà bien avancer. Avec tout ce qu'il avait fait durant la matinée pour rassurer son blond et leur sieste de cette après-midi, c'était sûr que Naruto aurait une faim de loup. Son propre ventre commençait à manifester sa présence, lui disant qu'il avait faim.

Donc, Sasuke s'attenait à la préparation le diner. Il venait tout juste de mettre la table, quand un beau blond, parfaitement musclé, mais plus petit que lui arriva dans la salle à manger.

-Sas'ke…J'ai faim, pleurnicha le blond.

-C'est prêt dobe, dit le brun en relevant la tête. Va te laver les mains et on passe à table.

-Hum…dit Naruto en sortant de la salle à manger pour aller dans la cuisine, ce laver les mains.

Sasuke remplit les assiettes, puis appela Naruto, qui mettait du temps à laver ses mains. Quand le blond revint dans la salle à manger, tous les deux s'attablèrent et ils mangèrent ensemble, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis plus de trois semaines, la mission de Sasuke en étant la cause. Sasuke engagea la conversation en parlant de mission et Naruto lui, parla des évènements qui sont survenus pendant son absence : entre-autre, la demande en mariage de Sai à Sakura. Ce couple était fiancé. C'est la bonne humeur qu'ils lavèrent la vaisselle et qu'ils allèrent regarder la télé dans le salon.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto et Sasuke, enlacé sur le divan, étaient en train de regarder les derniers épisodes d'une série que Naruto suivait depuis un bon moment.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNN, POURQUOI…POURQUOI TU AS FAIT ÇA MISAKI...POURQUOI…cria subitement Naruto, faisant sursauter Sasuke par la même occasion.

-C'est quoi le problème ? demanda Sasuke, revenant rapidement de sa surprise.

-Elle ne devrait pas ce marié avec Sawaki, mais avec Tatsumi. Misaki est très riche et Sawaki va la tuer, car tout ce qu'il veut c'est son argent, alors que Tatsumi l'aime pour de vrai, expliqua Naruto d'un seul souffle.

-Mais Sawaki à l'air gentil…enfin je crois…dit Sasuke

-C'est une arnaque, dit Naruto. Regarde, Sawaki va tuer Misaki.

Comme l'avais prédit Naruto, le dénommé Sawaki tua la belle Misaki.

-Je te l'avais bien dit, déclara Naruto en se retournant vers Sasuke.

-Naruto, je ne crois pas que ton Tatsumi l'aimait vraiment ta Misaki, dit Sasuke avec un sourire moqueur.

-Quoi? Pourquoi tu dis ça?

Naruto se retourna et vit que Tatsumi était avec Sawaki et que tout les deux affichaient un sourire ravi. Ils avaient l'air heureux.

-Mais je me suis fait avoir, cria Naruto quand le générique de fin commença à défiler.

Il commença a bouder sous le rire moqueur de Sasuke.

-C'est pas drôle, dit Naruto avec une moue toute triste.

-Aller viens ici bébé-lala, que je te réconforte, dit Sasuke en montrant c'est genou.

Naruto se laissa faire et alla sur les genoux de son amant, qui affichait un sourire mesquin.

-Comment tu vas me réconforter ? demanda Naruto, douteux.

-Comme ça… dit Sasuke en embrassant Naruto. Le brun l'entraina dans un baiser endiablé, qui rendit Naruto pantelant. Il ne prit même pas le temps de regarder comment était son amant, qu'il commença à mordiller le cou de son amour, qui laissait de petit gémissement sortir de sa bouche. Ses lèvres étaient rougies, rendues comme ça par le baiser précédent.

-Sas…Sas'ke…

HN ...

-Plus…plus bas…

Sasuke afficha un sourire et passa ses mains sous le chandail du blond pour le lui enlever. Quand le blond fut torse nue, il l'allongea sur le divan et posa sa fine bouche sur un des mamelons rendus durs de son amour. Ce dernier ne put réprimer un gémissement.

Sasuke lécha, mordilla, suça le mamelon droit tout en jouant avec l'autre de sa main gauche. Voyant que Naruto perdait de plus en plus ses moyens, le brun mis sa main libre sur la bosse c'étant formé un peu plus bas.

-AAAHHH ... Sas ... Sas ...

-Hn?

-En…Enlève…aaahhh, enlève-le.

-À tes ordres, dit Sasuke en enlevant le pantalon, entrainant par la même occasion le boxer de Naruto. Ce dernier poussa un soupir de contentement quand son sexe fut enfin à l'air libre. Sasuke commença à masturber le membre tendu, tout en regardant son amour, qui perdait de plus en plus ses moyens.

-Sas'keeeee ...

-Quoi ?

-Je n'ai pas ... ne pas ... Lève une ... je .. Je Vais .. ven ... hummm ... haaa ...

Sasuke eut un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon pour Naruto. Il arrêta de masturber son Hokage qui ne put cacher sa frustration. L'Uzumaki releva la tête pour dire sa façon de penser à Sasuke, mais il tomba sur la vision d'un membre dressé, gorgé de sang, qui n'attendait qu'à être soulagé. Naruto eu un hoquet de surprise quand Sasuke ce mit à califourchon sur lui, rapprochant son sexe de la bouche du blond. Naruto sorti sa langue pour goûter le liquide transparent qui s'écoulait du membre fasse à lui. Sasuke lâcha un soupir de contentement. Naruto, entendant ce bruit, suça plus franchement, imprimant des mouvements de pompe sur le membre de Sasuke. Ce dernier posa sa main sur la tête de Naruto pour mieux le sentir et inciter le blond à aller plus vite, ce que ce dernier fit. Cela dura encore quelques secondes avant que Sasuke tire légèrement les cheveux de Naruto. L'Uzumaki comprit immédiatement le message et relâcha le sexe de Sasuke. Un filet de bave le reliait encore à la sucette de chair de son brun.

Sasuke ce leva et retourna le blond pour le pénétrer sans aucune préparation. De toute façon, cela n'avait pas l'air de vraiment déranger Naruto. Ce dernier poussa un cri de douleur, très vite remplacé par un cri de pur plaisir lorsque Sasuke ce déhancha en lui.

Sas'keeeeeeeeeeeeeee-Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh ...

-Ou…Oui…

-Plus…vi…vite plus…fort bordel….

Sasuke exécuta les ordres de son hokage. Ses coups de butoir devinrent vite plus animal et plus profonds. Les cris et les grognements emplissaient la pièce. Cela dura plusieurs minutes, mais toute bonne chose à une fin : le temps de la jouissance approchait.

-Sas ... Je ... Je Vais ... aaahhh ...

-oui…moi aussi…

Et dans un cri de pure plaisir, Naruto et Sasuke se laissèrent envahir par l'orgasme et jouirent en même temps, l'un sur le divan, l'autre dans le corps de Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dans l'appartement d'à côté

Une vieille femme était en train de boire du thé avec une bonne amie quand un cri de pure plaisir résonna.

-c'est quoi ça? Demanda son amie.

-Ce n'est rien, dit-elle avec un sourire en prenant un autre gorgé de son thé

_Je crois que Sasuke-kun est rentré_, pensa-t-elle. _Ah…la jeunesse._

Voilà pour aujourd'hui

Moi : Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé du chapitre?

Naruto. . .

Sasuke : Moi j'ai bien aimé, je suis le seme, c'est ma fête, je suis comblé pour une fois!

Mekashi:. . .

Moi : et vous deux, pourquoi vous ne dîtes rien?

_Naruto et Mekashi ce regardent, puis me regardent._

Naruto : tu commence où j'y vais?

Mekashi : Je te laisse faire, je sens que tu as besoin de t'exprimer.

Naruto : merci. MAIS C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL?

Moi :mais..mais...qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Naruto : je vais pas pouvoir marcher pendant une semaine! Et en plus, je suis supposé être le seme, JE suis l'hokage!

Sasuke : oui, tu es l'hokage, mais n'oublie pas, c'est mon aniversaire, alors c'est mon cadeau. Et de toute manière, tu ne seras jamais le seme.

Naruto : hein? Et pourquoi ça?

Sasuke : tu es beaucoup plus mignon en uke...tu aime mieux recevoir que donner et moi j'aime mieux donner alors...

Naruto : moi aussi je peux donner, att...

_Sasuke plaque un baiser sur la bouche de Naruto. Ce dernier pousse un gémissement de plaisir._

Sasuke : tu vois, je t'ai bien dressé, aller viens, je veux un deuxième round!

_Sans attendre sa réponse, Sasuke entraina Naruto cher lui_.

Mekashi : bon ben reviews cher lecteurs et à la prochaine!

Moi : Joyeux Sasunaru day (en retard de 20 minutes )

À bientôt ;)


End file.
